El Anhelo de Tenerte Aquí
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Shizuo está sufriendo por la muerte de Izaya, que él mismo provocó. No puede creer que esos días de continua pelea se hayan esfumado, y todo por su culpa. Inmerso en la negación de la pérdida, conoce a una chica idéntica al informante, llamada Kanra. ¿Será ella real o un producto de su alterada mente?
1. Negación

»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryogo Narita-sama.

»Advertencias: Vocabulario. Abuso de la fuerza física (?). Muerte de personaje.

* * *

.

**El Anhelo de Tenerte Aquí  
• **Capítulo 1: "Negación" **•**

.

* * *

—"_¡Izaya!_"

—"_¡A que no puedes atraparme, tonto Shizu–chan~!_"

—"_¡Vuelve aquí, pulga!_"

—"_Jajaja~_"

Abrió los ojos en demasía, despertando abruptamente de su sueño.

Resopló, poniéndose de pie, mientras frotaba sus párpados. Pese a haber dormido durante… cuatro horas, se sentía cansado, encima su humor no se encontraba en su mejor momento, quizá estaba peor que de costumbre, y todo por la misma razón: por aquella rata embustera que había traído al hospital producto de un arrebato de ira, por suerte Shinra y la ambulancia llegaron a tiempo.

Los doctores entraron con el cuerpo inconsciente de Orihara al quirófano, hace ya mucho, pero no le preocupaba, su mejor amigo estaba allí, cuidando de que nada malo ocurriera.

¡Maldición! No quería estar ahí, aguardando por alguien que saldría de la sala quirúrgica radiante cual sol caribeño. Sin embargo lo haría, esperaría a ver al informante despotricando contra el servicio y el olor a fármaco, como haría estando en la plenitud de sus fuerzas.

Shizuo recordó los antecedentes que le llevaron a estar sentado en éstas incómodas butacas, al momento que una migraña hacía acto de presencia.

Todo empezó en la larga noche de Ikebukuro, era la última ronda de trabajo junto a Tom–san, en un determinado momento del regreso a casa, el aire adquirió un olor a putrefacción, que rápidamente reconoció. Izaya pasó corriendo a su lado, incitándole a "_jugar_". El rubio estalló y lo persiguió. La escena usual de persecución se trasladó a un sitio desierto: un callejón remoto al centro. Empuñaba una señal de tráfico, no recuerda que decía, mas si se hallaba en sí el desenlace de la "_pelea_". Antes de que saltara, para esquivar su ataque y rematarle con uno de los cuchillos automáticos en su bolsillo, el azabache resbaló gracias a la humedad del suelo, recibiendo el impacto directo del golpe de Heiwajima. Su fisonomía salió volando contra la pared a sus espaldas, el antiguo barman oyó algo romperse. Intentó que su némesis respondiera, pero no lo logró, pues se había desmayado. Y, siendo él una buena persona, no dejaría al "_gran_" Orihara durmiendo en un pasadizo frío y oscuro –_como éste sí haría_–, entonces, llamó al servicio médico.

—Tsk, idiota. —Se quejó. Pensó en ir por un café, para que le ayudara a sobrellevar la interminable espera, justo en ese momento, asoma Shinra de la puerta que rezaba "_Quirófano 3_". — ¿Y? ¿Ya te mandó a hacer las compras? —Preguntó con sorna el mayor.

Kishitani no dijo nada, el cansancio se veía reflejado en sus ojeras.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso sigue dormido? —El silencio de parte del doctor ilegal no le gustaba. — ¿Shinra? —Nada. — ¡Contesta, Shinra! ¿Cómo está Iza–…?

—Muerto. —Interrumpió el de gafas, hablando casi inconscientemente. — Está muerto, Shizuo.

—… ¿Qué? —El falso blondo podía jurar que lo que oía era falso, ¡Por Dios! Hablaba de la ruin mano negra tras la mafia local, ¡De su enemigo a muerte! El único en Japón capaz de igualarle. No… no cabía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto. — ¿De qué hablas? ¡Deja esas bromas de mal gusto, Shinra! No van contigo. —Rió, tenso. — Ahora dime, ¿Cómo está la pulga?

El de orbes oscuros mordió su labio inferior, buscando los términos adecuados para expresar la noticia. Las ventanas de su alma resplandecían, para él también resultaba difícil decirlo.

—Shizuo… —Llamó su atención. — Izaya está… muerto. —Tomó aire, sintiendo que se sofocaba. — Lo que impactó en el muro no fue sólo su cuerpo, toda la fuerza del golpe quedó reducida en su cabeza, que fue la que chocó primero. El sonido de ruptura que oíste era el cráneo de Izaya. La herida era tan profunda, que sólo bastó el lapso entre que se golpeó y el arribar aquí, para que el cerebro se llenara de sangre. Él llegó muerto al quirófano.

El hombre dotado de estamina se quedó tieso, congelado ante la seriedad de las palabras del médico. ¿O sea que era verdad? ¿El insecto de ojos rojos en serio… falleció? No, no, de seguro se equivocaron, ¡Sí! ¡Es eso! Inclusive Shinra erraba de vez en vez.

—Necesito verlo. —Murmuró, provocando una exaltación en su viejo compañero de escuela.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? No se pue–…

Haciendo caso omiso a las replicas del más joven, el cobrador de deudas se adentró a tumbos fieros en la sala operatoria. Los tipos vestidos de azul intentaron detenerle, sin éxito alguno.

El fumador buscó con la mirada el lugar donde reposaba su rival, encontrándolo tendido en una cama metálica en el centro del cuarto. Su rostro, pálido de por sí, yacía blanco, simulando el color del marfil, e inmutable debido a que dormía.

—Oye, pulga, levántate. —Ordenó al durmiente. — Todos aquí creen que te moriste.

No hubo reacción.

—Vamos, tú no puedes morir. Eres el informante de Shinjuku, un bastardo miserable, ¡No puedes morir!

El de pupilas marrones no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a temblar, insistiéndole a un saco de huesos rotos con algo sin salida.

Fue en ese preciso instante que cayó…

Oriahra Izaya estaba muerto, y él, Heiwajima Shizuo, era el responsable.

Al tener todo en claro, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para liberar sus alborotados sentimientos: gritó, gritó muy fuerte. Gritó mientras se rendía, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Gritó, sosteniendo el antebrazo de su víctima. Gritó, sintiendo el frío de la piel del que fue Izaya entumecer sus falanges y palma.

Gritó, porque había asesinado.

* * *

.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**Próximo Capítulo**  
"Aislamiento"

.

* * *

N.A.:

ESTOY CUMPLIENDO MI SUEÑO! Siempre quise hacer un fanfic con Iza-chan muerto, y hoy ven que estoy yendo bien, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado :3 Cualquier cosa un review ;) Se les agradece~ Bye bye


	2. Aislamiento

» Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryohgo Narita.

» Advertencias: Nada~

» Notas: Hay algunos datos sacados de las novelas ligeras, por ejemplo la edad de Izaya, Shinra y Shizuo. Izaya y Kadota son menores que Shinra y Shizuo, porque usan un uniforme del secundario básico.

* * *

.

**El Anhelo de Tenerte Aquí  
• Capítulo 2: "**Aislamiento**" •**

.

* * *

Nadie asistió al funeral de Orihara Izaya, ni siquiera su familia, salvo Kadota, quien fue nada más para confirmar el chisme que llegó a sus oídos de boca de Karisawa.

Caminando por el húmedo cementerio, el castaño vio a Heiwajima Shizuo de pie frente a, la que suponía, la lápida del informante. A medida que avanzaba por el sendero de ladrillo erosionado, las palabras de su amiga resonaban en su mente.

"_Según las fuentes más confiables de Dollars, la persona que mató a Izaya es…_"

Agitó su cabeza, alejando esos ridículos pensamientos. Aunque ellos se odiaran desde el punto cero, y osaran jurarse la muerte ante los oídos curiosos de terceros, los que conocían la relación con un poco más de profundidad, eran conocedores de la incapacidad mutua de silenciarse. Independientemente de todo su "_odio_", se necesitaban como al aire; necesitaban verse, gritarse, burlarse… saciar el vacío existencial del otro, por el solo hecho de no sentirse tan marginados como creían.

Para Kyohei, el guardaespaldas no asesinó a nadie…

—Hey, Shizuo–…

—Fui yo. —Dijo, sin mirar a quien le saludaba. Estaba absorto ante el mármol, inconsciente de la realidad. — Yo lo maté.

… y sí lo hizo, sería el mismo destino el que le haría pagar su pecado.

**. . .**

Gracias a la mano oscura de Awakutsu, el culpable del asesinato de su agente de información no fue apresado. Orihara sirvió fielmente a los propósitos de la asociación yakuza, no obstante, los problemas que él causó a la organización fueron una gran pérdida económica, por esto, con el fin de saldar su deuda por la desaparición de la plaga, se ordenó a uno de los miembros que se hiciera cargo del crimen.

Así fue como el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro quedó limpio de culpa legal… mas no de consciencia. El remordimiento le impedía pensar con claridad, y la falta de ayuda o entendimiento sólo complicaba más las cosas. Hay que agregar, también, que ni el propio Heiwajima sabía porque estaba tan alterado, o sea… acabó con quien más odiaba, con el que hizo miserable su rutina, sus relaciones con la gente, su ya ruin reputación, en fin; con quien juró matar, no entendía la razón de su desesperación.

En serio no…

—"_Tsk, puta pulga. Incluso muerto me jodes la vida_" —Bufó, mordiendo la colilla del cigarrillo que fumaba.

En ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó. Desanimado, se levantó a abrir.

La sorpresa no cabía en su rostro desorientado, al reconocer a su visitante.

—¿Tú…?

—Seré breve, Heiwajima Shizuo. —Se apresuró a decir un habla femenina. — Tengo un vuelo programado dentro de media hora, y no quiero tardar más de lo debido.

—¿Qué quieres?

La mujer, que reconoció como Yagiri Namie, le dirigió una mirada seria y, a la vez, agotada.

—Ten. —Le extendió, con una sutil patada, una caja, en apariencia, pesada. — Son tuyas.

El rubio alzó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó.

—Las cosas de Izaya. —La quijada del fumador se desencajó. La sinceridad en las palabras de Yagiri no daban tregua a mentira.

—¿P–por qué me las traes a mí? ¿Sabes que soy… era su enemigo, no? —La fémina sonrió con prepotencia, dando a entender que conocía, por demás, el insignificante detalle de la antigua rivalidad que hacía temblar ese lado de Tokio. — ¿Entonces?

—… supongo que por lástima. —Por el escaso trato que había tenido con la morena, se notaba de lejos su extenso conocimiento de los varios términos existentes y sus particulares significados, así que le extrañó el que utilizó para alardear sus razones. — Si bien lo aborrecía, reconozco que era un genio. Él no solo tenía a Shinjuku en la palma de su mano, sino también a Ikebukuro, Saitama y medio Tokio. Él resolvió acertijos indescifrables, realizó actos que en primera instancia no llevarían a ningún lado, pero terminaban en hazañas indescriptibles. Y, ahora que murió, ya no habrá nadie que maneje los hilos. En síntesis, mi lástima es porque el trabajo en el que desperdició tanto tiempo, se perderá.

—Sigo sin comprenderte…

Ella se quejó, murmurando algo que el menor no llegó a oír.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Siento lástima por Izaya, sólo eso. —La ex–cabecilla de Farmacéuticas Yagiri miró su reloj de pulsera, el segundero corría, y con ello su viaje peligraba.

—¿Por qué yo? Pudiste habérselas dado a Mairu y Kururi, o a…

—Lo intenté, casi las queman como si no valieran nada. —Pausó su verborrea para darle forma a su explicación. — Mira, sé que se odiaban, pero es justamente por eso que tienes que quedártelas. Nadie en la ciudad las querrá, sólo pasaran de ellas. Yo me las quedaría, pero no las quiero, así que… sólo tómalas, Heiwajima Shizuo.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Namie gira sobre sus talones, y se apresura a la escalera del complejo. Sin oportunidad de negarse a mantener los objetos, el cobrador de deudas volvió al refugio de su departamento, pensando que cosas interesantes habitaban en la oscuridad de aquella hermética prisión de cartón.

**. . .**

**Diario 1:  
—Entrada nº 01—**

_Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, comencé a escribir esto._

_Soy Orihara Izaya, tengo 13 años, no me interesa tener amigos, mis hermanas son insoportables, voy al secundario básico; segundo año para especificar, y… ¿Qué más? Ha, sí, poseo un particular enamoramiento por las costumbres de los demás, no sé… los humanos me atraen._

_En fin, no hay nada más que decir~_

_Hasta la próxima, Lector–san._

_Atte: Orihara Izaya._

—O—

**Diario 1:  
—Entrada nº 6—**

_Los días siguen y siguen como siempre: aburridos, lo único "interesante" que ocurrió fue mi cumpleaños. Ya tengo unos lindos 14 años~, ¿No es genial? ¿No? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si sigo envejeciendo, estoy cada vez más cerca de morir, y yo no lo quiero, pero eso carece de importancia en estos instantes._

_Sólo abrí éste cuaderno para comentar mis regalos._

_Aún con su mente reducida, Mairu y Kururi me obsequiaron un molesto y desafinado coro de "feliz cumpleaños" a las tres de la madrugada. ¿Qué niño hace semejante berrinche a tal hora? Bueno, supongo que se debe a que ellas no son niños normales… y mi segundo y último presente fue un celular. Apuesto a que todos creerían que me lo dieron mis padres, sin embargo, no es ni será así, lo compré con mis ahorros. Al principio me pregunté para que necesito algo así, después me di cuenta que con él podría no sólo pasar el rato en clase, sino apuntar los detalles de lo que más amaba hacer: observar y analizar a las multitudes._

_Tsk, ya es muy tarde, debería dormir. Luego escribiré sobre ese extraño chico que conocí, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kishitani Shinra, no?_

_Sí… creo que sí…_

_Adiós~_

_Atte: Orihara Izaya._

—O—

**Diario 1:  
—Entrada nº11—**

_Pese a tener una fijación especial para con los humanos, en general, nunca pensé que pudiera "odiar" o "amar" individualmente a alguno de ellos. _

_Mi debate, hoy, es el primero. Odio._

_Se llama Nakura, y él lastimó a Shinra, alguien que… me agrada, por decirlo de algún modo. Sí bien los banales motivos que llevaron a Nakura a herir a mi "amigo" eran justificados –creo que el dinero es la mayor causa de sacrificios existentes, aún debo comprobarlo…–, no se lo perdonaré._

_Le haré sufrir por lo que hizo._

_Él será el primero de, lo que espero, muchos "conejillos de indias"; que cooperaran gustosamente en mis investigaciones sobre los hombres. _

_Quiero saber todo de ellos…_

_Sus motivos…_

_Sus costumbres…_

_Sus reacciones…_

_Todo._

_Aunque ahora me dedicaré a analizar el porqué Shinra me ayudó, cuando el ataque de Nakura iba directamente hacía mí. Aún si le nombré como "amigo", él y yo nos llevamos dos años, además de que nuestra interacción es limitada en varios sentidos. Me interesa, Shinra es interesante._

_Quizá… sí intento conocerlo, el abismo que siento al mirar a los grups se desvanezca. Sólo es cuestión de experimentar, mas no me agrada ser el sujeto de prueba… lo aceptaré en su caso._

_Atte:  
Orihara Izaya._

—O—

**Diario 3:  
—Entrada 86—**

_Hasta hoy creía que los monstruos fantásticos sólo pertenecían a las leyendas y libros de Tolkien, sin embargo, acabo de conocer a uno real._

_Se llama Celty Sturlson, y es un Dullahan; un hada materializada en éste plano… que carece de cabeza._

_Estoy sorprendido, realmente sorprendido._

_Sigo sin caer en cuenta… mi mente no procesa la magnitud de lo que he presenciado. Sabía que Shinra era diferente al resto, pero esto es… demasiado…_

_Atte:  
Orihara Izaya._

—O—

Shizuo se estiró tras la ardua lectura de los manuscritos. Su mesa estaba repleta de cuadernos, y apenas iba por el tercero de una inmensa serie de más de treinta volúmenes. Izaya al final resultó ser una princesa, de esas encerradas en una torre alta como el alcance de la visión y cuyo único entretenimiento era peinarse o ver florecer un árbol de ciruelas.

Maldijo. No sabía porque abrió ese cajón, en ella sólo había adornos de mal gusto, agendas con teléfonos y la endemoniada biografía. Lo que esperaba el guardaespaldas eran libros satánicos, fotografías de torturas o blocs llenos de información ajena, pero no, todo lo contrario… ¡Eran unos condenados diarios!

—"_Maldito Izaya y tu más maldita obsesión con las personas_" —Cerró el anotador en sus manos con fuerza, se había estresado de leer, y eso que leyó saltadamente las entradas. Antes de marcharse a la cama, notó una hoja blanca en la alfombra. — ¿Y esto? —Tomó el papel. — Esto es…

Lo que vio no era más que una foto.

Una foto de él, en su época secundaria.

¿Por qué la pulga tendría algo así? Acaso… ¿Habrá practicado vudú con aquella captura? Orihara tenía la misma salud mental que un asesino serial, así que es probable que haya ejercido la magia negra en su persona, en un intento de deshacerse de él.

—"_Ese hijo de puta… no sé porque siento culpa por haberlo matado. Es lo que mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida_"

Destrozó la celulosa impresa, arrugándola hasta hacerla irreconocible.

Dejó las pertenencias del muerto a un lado de la sala, yéndose a dormir. No pensaría más en su víctima, es más, telefonearía a Awakutsu para agradecerle por no enviarlo a prisión.

Sí, eso haría. Mataría al recuerdo del infame Orihara Izaya.

Terminaría por hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

**. . .**

El reloj de su celular indicaba la madrugada, las cuatro y media para ser exactos. Gimió y se volteó, buscando el confort del hundido colchón.

Habían transcurrido dos meses de la tragedia del informante de Shinjuku. Todo se había reacomodado de una forma rápida, casi sobrenatural. El día a día consiguió retomar su flujo monótono y rutinario, aquel que hace más de diez años perdió debido a los actos de vandalismo de las Pandillas Color, manipuladas hábilmente por la seda del reciente fallecido. Sin la influencia de Izaya, toda alteración en las rutinas se redujo considerablemente.

Por fin, sólo reinaba la paz…

… ya que también el apodado "_más fuerte de Ikebukuro_" decidió alejarse de la vida social.

Desde el accidente que no se veía a Heiwajima transitar las calles o apalear a los diferentes tipos que osaban fastidiarle.

En Internet, el rumor que circulaba, explicando la razón de su desaparición, decía sólo una cosa: "_Muerta la existencia a la que bramaba matar, ya no le quedaban motivos para levantarse, pues había muerto una parte de sí mismo_".

Y, por primera vez, los rumores dieron en el clavo.

Aunque Celty, Shinra, Tom, su hermano y otros más hayan intentado ubicarlo, Shizuo seguía inmerso en su propio mundo. No importaba cuanta voluntad pusiera en salir adelante, cada vez que se enfadaba, que meditaba e, inclusive, dormía, el recuerdo de aquel maldito instante se hacía presente, imposibilitándole pensar con claridad.

Recordaba todo con una nitidez paranormal…

… el "_hola_" que se dieron esa fecha.

… la afamada persecución.

… el intento de pelea que mantuvieron.

… los insultos de uno al otro.

… su grito de guerra, mientras blandía la señal de tráfico.

… los comentarios rebuscados del moreno, quien alardeaba de su suerte e infravalorizaba la inteligencia prójima.

… el fatal error que le costó la vida.

… la sensación de golpear el pequeño cuerpo del agente de información.

… el chillido que escapó de sus labios, para posteriormente impactar contra el muro, y así, ceder de una vez por todas, al sueño eterno.

El blondo se agarró la cabeza, no quería continuar con esos tortuosos fragmentos por más tiempo. El odiaba al de ojos carmín, él lo mató, ¡Bien! Eso no significaba que tuviera que sufrir esto.

Como pudo, se reincorporó de la cama, y hurgó en la gaveta de cigarrillos. En éstos días sólo fumó, comió y durmió. Su decepción fue grande al notar que no le quedaba nicotina.

Las ganas de ir a comprar le faltaban en demasía, sin embargo necesitaba el tabaco, por lo que, sin ánimos, se calzó una chaqueta y un par de vaqueros, manteniendo la remara del pijama.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del edificio, las finas gotas de lluvia empaparon su figura, además de que el aire fresco que se adentró en sus pulmones, le hicieron toser. Tanto rato aspirando oxígeno viciado iba a tener sus negativas consecuencias en algún momento.

Ya se arrepentía de haber salido.

Para su fortuna, la tienda no se situaba lejos de su hogar y los clientes eran relativamente escasos a comparación de otros días.

—¿H–H–Heiwajima–san? —El de irises marrones arqueó la ceja, sorprendido de oír su nombre.

—¿Qué? —El viejo que debería cobrarle la comida chatarra y la cajetilla resopló, como sacándose un peso de encima, mas mantenía su guardia alta.

—M–me alegra que es–esté bien.

Y acto seguido, se oyó el sonido de la caja registradora.

El de falsos cabellos dorados no razonó la frase, su ensimismamiento superaba cualquier cosa, incluso las provocaciones contrarias. Haber pasado más de quince crepúsculos rodeado de hermetismo realmente era perjudicial para la salud, no importaba la tranquilidad que conllevara.

Un suspiro escapó de su garganta, agradecía tener un alto rendimiento inmunológico, porque de ser de sus ropas mojadas, hace ya décadas que estaría postrado en un hospital con neumonía.

Iba cruzando por la calle vacía, cuando algo golpeó su nuca. El antiguo camarero gruñó furioso, dándose cuenta de que el artículo que impactó en sí era un zapato de mujer.

Rápidamente alzó su mirada, confirmando sus atroces sospechas. En la cornisa de una próxima edificación, una figura se preparaba para saltar.

Las memorias que intentaba borrar, volvieron a acosar su psiquis débil.

Con una renovada migraña, el hombre de sobrehumana fuerza se lanzó a detener a la muchacha, al instante que ella cedió a sus deseos de alcanzar el Edén.

Logró atraparla, justo antes de que roce el suelo.

—¿Por qué…? —Escuchó que balbuceaba una delgada voz. — ¿Por qué?

—¿Estás mal, mujer? Ibas a matar–…

Heiwajima abrió los párpados, cerrados a causa del temor a fallar en salvarla, desmesuradamente al identificar a la suicida.

Un temblor inconsciente sacudió sus hombros.

—Tú…

—Kanra. Me llamo Kanra.

Ésta chica… era idéntica a Izaya.

* * *

.

**Fin**

**Próximo Capítulo:  
"**Ira**"**

.

* * *

N.A.:

Gracias por sus comentarios y alerts :'3 Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado~ con suerte la semana que viene coloco el número tres. Para los que no se dieron cuenta, los títulos de los capítulos son las etapas del duelo (?) Jajaja, bye bye.


	3. Ira

» Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Ryohgo Narita-sama~

» Advertencias: No confundir a Kanra con Fem!Izaya, son dos personas diferentes. Vocabulario. Muerte de Personaje. Posible OoC'.

* * *

.

**El Anhelo de Tenerte Aquí  
• Capítulo 3: "**Ira**" •**

.

* * *

"_¿Quién…?_"

"_Kanra. Me llamo Kanra_"

**. . .**

Heiwajima Shizuo poseía una fuerza sobrehumana, razón del porqué gran parte de la sociedad le temía.

Heiwajima Shizuo vestía de camarero, trabajaba de guardaespaldas de un cobrador de deudas y su hermano era actor.

Heiwajima Shizuo mató, hace ya dos meses, a su rival de toda la vida, el informante Orihara Izaya.

Heiwajima Shizuo… no entendía porque el destino estaba ensañado en recordárselo con ímpetus bizarras como de la que era participe.

—¿Oye, estás aquí?

El rubio parpadeó, cayendo en cuenta de que su estupor lo alejó terriblemente de la realidad.

—T–tú… —La conexión nerviosa entre su cerebro y su lengua estaba bloqueada por la lenta carburación de su comprensión. — ¿I–I–Izaya?

La mujer que tenía en brazos, como ya dijo previamente, se asemejaba de forma sobrenatural al ex–traficante de información, sólo que, naturalmente, sus rasgos eran en totalidad femeninos. Como, por ejemplo, su cabello. Éste, de un color negro azabache, caía por sus hombros pequeños para morir poco antes de rozar la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro, en apariencia delicado, podría comparársele con el de un niño, por su tez pálida y los pómulos ligeramente hinchados, además del aire tierno que le brindaba su fleco, dividido en dos largos mechones, aunque toda ésa hermosura se volvía nada al mirarla a los ojos. De un singular carmín, éstos eran rasgados e inexpresivos. La hacían ver como una aterradora muñeca de porcelana.

"_Igual que la pulga_", pensó Heiwajima.

Kanra torció su gesto, enfadada. ¿Izaya? ¿Quién demonios era aquella persona por quién la confundían? Ella ya expresó su nombre. Era Kanra, Yamahara Kanra **(1)**

—¡Me llamo Kanra, imbécil! —Bramó la que se arrojó de un edificio. — ¡Ahora suéltame, pervertido!

El más fuerte recapacitó. Una chica suicida pataleaba y le llamaba "pervertido", estando aferrada a su agarre. Un sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas.

Vergüenza por ser confundido con un vulgar psicópata sexual.

Vergüenza por haber nombrado al fallecido Orihara.

"_Podrán asemejarse muchísimo, hasta en el tono de voz, pero… jamás será él_", le recitó un eco que sólo se oía en su mente.

—Está bien, espera, ¡Hey! —Shizuo intentó portarse dócil, mas la fémina reanudó, más determinada, su berrinche.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡Un pervertido me quiere violar! ¡Auxi–…!

La escasa paciencia del cobrador desbordó su vaso, por fin. ¿La causa? El timbre de habla de la morena le resultaba un pitido directo en el tímpano, fastidioso y chillón.

Vociferándole una maldición, se reincorporó a lo bruto y echó a Kanra como si fuera un saco de papas sobre su espalda, ganándose otra reprimenda de parte de ella.

—¡Bastardo, bájame!

—Mejor cállate antes de que te rompa un hueso.

Le hubiese gustado poder descargarse con un cigarrillo, sin embargo, todavía llovía.

Dirigió su vista al cielo encapotado, descubriendo que el sol empezaría a asomar en lo que quedaba del mes.

**. . .**

Nada más transcurrió una hora desde que se conocieron y ya le pesaba una migraña que no podría tapar ni con una tableta entera de aspirinas.

Gracias a intervención divina, Kanra cedió al sueño apenas acarició una superficie mullida, que de casualidad era su sofá. Viéndola sumida en la inconsciencia, acurrucada en los edredones y buscando el calor de su propio cuerpo, le causó un sentimiento de nostalgia, cortándole el pelo y poniéndole unos vaqueros en lugar de la falda negra que llevaba, sería una réplica a escala exacta del muerto.

Tuvo el deseo de acariciar aquel pétreo rostro con la seca yema de sus dedos, pero no lo hizo, él no era así de patético, sólo salvó a alguien de morir por su desquiciado anhelo, lo que le recordaba; debía preguntarle a su invitada porque optó por acabar con su vida, ya que no parecía alguien que bailara el vals de la depresión.

La alzó, tratando de ser delicado, no dejaría que la ciática de una dama se arruinara por una noche de mal descanso. Dejó el cuerpo durmiente en su cama, y la cubrió con las mantas. No importaba que aún gotearan gotas de agua de sus ropas y extremidades, no correría el riesgo de quitarle prenda alguna y seguir pasando por el desaforado que rotundamente no era.

Retornó a la sala, donde no supo qué hacer hasta que vio, en el buró, una pila de cuadernos de varias tonalidades amontonados. Todos firmados con la profesional letra de Orihara Izaya.

Se había prometido no volver a ojearlos, no obstante, como gran parte de lo que se proponía, terminó fallando.

Su falange índice delineó la textura suave del encuadernado, y acabó por abrirlo donde lo dejó.

Paso a paso, los árboles oscuros y el pío siniestro de los pájaros que componían el jardín imaginario del informante, hicieron mella en él.

Se internó en el mundo de su némesis, leyendo con interés lo siguiente:

—O—

**Diario 4  
—Entrada nº9–**

_Hoy tuve un recuerdo mientras divagaba en clases._

_En él me veía a mí mismo aguardando por mis padres la fecha de mi quinto cumpleaños, mucho antes de que nacieran mis hermanas._

_Había esperado por largo rato su llegada, estaba ansioso porque toda la semana previa había visto comerciales de juguetes que me agradaban y quería._

_Los adultos suelen decir a sus hijos que sí comen sus verduras; que sí no lloran o molestan, recibirán un obsequio. Mi mamá y mi papá nunca me dijeron eso… pero yo lo sabía. Sabía que si me comportaba recibiría un grandioso regalo._

_Fue ése peculiar 4 de Abril que caí en la cruda verdad._

_Ellos no me querían como los padres de las propagandas, aquellos que premian el buen comportamiento y besan a sus pequeños en la frente para desearles buenas noches o para alejar a los irreales monstruos de debajo de las colchas._

_Lo supe porque jamás llegaron, jamás aparcaron el coche en la entrada y jamás llamaron._

_La mañana siguiente transcurrió en silencio, desayunamos y me dejaron en el parvulario. Cuando arribaron a las cuatro de la madrugada, vinieron sin regalos o cargos de consciencia por haber abandonado a un infante que celebraba el día en que nació._

_A partir de entonces, comencé a odiarlos._

_Años después me di cuenta que no era odio lo que sentía, sino un profundo rencor._

_Tsk, no me gustan éstas cosas. Analizar a los demás es divertido, en cambio analizarme… simplemente no._

_Ah~ ya es de noche~ será mejor que duerma, no quiero tener cara de zombi mientras enfrento mi nueva vida de estudiante de preparatoria~_

_Shinra me dijo que convenció a un conocido suyo de venir a Raira con él. Creo que es de quien hablaban unas chicas del examen de ingreso, ¿Puede ser una mujer el viejo conocido de mi excéntrico único amigo? Su nombre… ¿Cómo era? Las que lo mencionaron balbucearon un tal "Shizu", ¿Shizuka? ¿Shizu–chan? _**(2)**

… _suena lindo, me haré amigo de Shizu–chan, parece que es muy famosa por algo que involucra violencia, además, sí es amiga de Shinra algo de interesante debe tener, ¿No?_

_Espero que lo sea._

_En fin, me voy~ bye bye __(L)_

_Atte: Orihara Izaya._

—O—

**Diario 4  
—Entrada n°10—**

… _al final, Shizu–chan resultó ser un chico… un chico muy bruto._

_¡Apenas me vio me quiso golpear! Por naturaleza esgrimí mi cuchilla para defenderme, ¡Fue tan divertido! Me persiguió por toda la ciudad y terminó arrollado por un camión, ¡No puedo dejar de reírme! ¡Es tan surrealista! Un hombre con una sobredosis de bestialidad, ni siquiera un manga shonen está tan bueno como lo que viví hoy._

_Tan fuerte, tan fuerte._

_No es uno de mis preciosos humanos. Es una voraz bestia._

_Quisiera poder cortarlo en pedacitos._

_Nunca sentí esto por nadie, ni por los padres que aborrecen mi existencia o las hermanas que se esfuerzan en hacerme sufrir._

_Heiwajima Shizuo es especial, lo que siento por él es diferente a todo lo que he sentido hasta ahora._

_No estoy seguro, pero creo que…_

—O—

—¿Qué lees?

—¡Ah!

El blondo se tiró atrás, sorprendido por la vocecita somnolienta que interrumpió su lectura.

Descubrió a Kanra mirándole desde el marco del pasillo, con una cara mezcla de desconcierto y sueño. La mujer no llevaba la chamarra de cuero negruzco con la que la acostó, en cambio, se la había quitado, quedando con una camiseta de tirantes, que en su momento fue de una tonalidad bruna; ahora estaba corroída, simulando un gris oscuro, que dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de su pecho. Sin la chaqueta parecía más pequeña, prácticamente un duende de pelo largo, ojos rasgados y de relativa falta de busto.

Se sonrojó con ésa última deducción.

—¿Q–que quieres? —Inquirió en un inútil esfuerzo por ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Te pregunté qué leías. —Ella pasó del estado convulso del otro, quizá no lo notó, y se sentó a su costado, apreciando el objeto en sus palmas.

—Esto… es un… diario.

—¿Diario? —Shizuo asintió, pasándose una mano por el cabello, peinándolo hacía atrás. — ¿De quién?

—…

—¿Es tuyo?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—… es de un… conocido.

—Ya veo…

Kanra se dio cuenta de que era un tema incómodo de tratar.

—No te agradecí por lo que hiciste por mí. —Se apresuró a decir, viendo que la quietud se tornaba densa. — Siento el haberte llamado pervertido, ehm…

—Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo.

—Shizuo–san. —Repitió, jugando con sus dedos. Era una identidad bastante irónica **(3)**. Le agradaba.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas, duende? **(4)** —La miró de reojo, ganando una mirada inconforme.

—¿Duende?

—Te pareces a uno. —Sonrió el ex–barman, encogiéndose de hombros ante su pobre excusa que para él decía todo y más.

La chica suspiró.

—Me llamo Yamahara Kanra. —Soltó, exhausta. Los hombres siempre le tomaban el pelo.

"_¿Kanra? ¿Dónde he oído ése nombre antes?_" Vaciló por un ínfimo momento, llegando a la conclusión de que probablemente era un detalle de su imaginación.

—Volveré a dormir. —Anunció la morena, bostezando. — ¿Quieres que duerma en el sofá?

Él la observó como sí mirara a un loco. Era un caballero, aunque quisiera hundirse en la comodidad de su colchón, no dejaría que una señorita que estuvo a punto de morirse se deformara toda para sólo darse un egoísta gusto que se vino dando sin pausa durante el par de meses que llevaba alejado de la sociedad.

—No, descansa. Queda poco para que vaya a trabajar, no pienses en mí. —Ella asintió, dubitativa. — Tampoco creas que te echaré, relaja esa cara aterrada, duende.

Yamahara inclinó la cabeza, pensando. Se equivocó, probablemente éste sujeto era muy bueno, demasiado como para tragarlo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que podía confiar en el más fuerte de Ikebukuro, que sus intenciones no concluirían de forma trágica.

Eso la hizo sonreír de forma sincera.

Él no era como los demás que querían dañarla.

—Gracias… Shizuo–san.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, lo que indicaba que su inquilina se internó en las profundidades de su habitación.

Otro resoplido escapó de su labia agrietada por la falta de hidratación. ¿En qué situaciones se metía? Ésta muchacha era un problema, no porque estuviera a punto de ser una psicótica o porque tuviera que darle de comer el resto de la eternidad, la verdad era… que ella traía, justamente, las memorias que deseaba olvidar.

La salvó porque es su deber como ciudadano ayudar a alguien en apuros, mas si su visión habría estado en condiciones para distinguir el rostro tan familiar, la hubiese dejado que impacte contra el asfalto y que su cabeza reviente en mil pedazos…

Sacudió su nuca, provocando el retorno de la jaqueca, mientras una sensación de mareo le embriagaba. Volvería a cometer el mismo maldito error que lo condenó. Él superaría, tarde o temprano, lo que ocurrió con Izaya, que era una pulga infame y rastrera, pero jamás se perdonaría por haber dejado morir a una inocente frente a sus ojos, con la posibilidad de salvarla.

Alejando esos pensamientos lo más posible que le pudiera, el de orbes marrones cerró los ojos, tras apagar las luces, y se acomodó en el sillón de dos cuerpos, dejando que las piernas cuelguen por uno de los apoyabrazos.

Se prendió de la arquitectura de su techo hasta desfallecer en la caricia de Morfeo.

Antes de ceder, por su mente cruzaron las últimas palabras escritas en el cuaderno del mayor de los Orihara. Sonrió, recordándolas.

"… _lo odio. Creo que odio a Heiwajima Shizuo_"

Él también lo aborrecía, aunque estaba empezando a pensar que su asco sólo era lástima y que, genuinamente, lamentaba haberlo perdido.

Quizá… él lo ama–…

"_Deja de pensar idioteces y duérmete_"

Y se durmió, obedeciendo su orden interior.

**. . .**

El olor a huevo quemado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Reincorporándose de un salto, se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Apenas entró, halló a Kanra con una espátula, la nariz manchada de hollín y su mano derecha hinchada, seguramente porque se quemó. Detrás de ella se alzaba una llamarada negra.

—Y–yo p–puedo ex–explicarlo…

No se detuvo a oír excusas, la tomó de la muñeca, ejerciendo un poco de su poder, y la arrastró al baño. La mujer vio, choqueada, como su salvador ponía a correr el agua fría y colocaba la zona incendiada bajo el chorro. Sintió una punzada de dolor recorrerle la espina dorsal, tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no chillar. Paulatinamente, el fuego cesó, dejando el vestigio psicológico del ardor.

—Pásame la pasta dental. —Ordenó el mayor. Ella no vaciló y se la entregó sin chistar. El de la falsa melena dorada untó el dentífrico en la herida y la vendó. — Listo, arderá un rato pero pasará. —Aseguró él, suspirando satisfecho.

La suicida apreció el vendaje como sí viera a un padre dar la vida por su hijo, maravillada.

—El huevo… yo quería prepararte un desayuno de agradecimiento, pero… pero…

—Está bien. —Resopló, falto de enojo. — Es natural que un duende no sepa cocinar.

Yamahara iba a contestar, ofuscada, cuando observó la sonrisa en los labios de Shizuo.

—… tienes razón, soy pésima.

Ambos se rieron, y recordaron el mal perfúme predominante en el ambiente, además del pequeño incendio desatado en el cuarto gastronómico.

—¿Quieres comer takoyaki? —Ofreció el alto, cerrando la fuga de gas y abriendo las ventanas para que el hedor se dispersara.

—… no tengo dinero. —Admitió en un murmullo, avergonzada. Un débil puchero asomó por sus comisuras pálidas.

—Yo invito. — Ella se rehusó, poniendo las manos al frente. — P–pero…

—¡Vamos a mi casa! —Exclamó. — Ahí tengo ahorros, por favor, sí sigues ayudándome así no sabré como devolverte el favor…

—Escucha, Kanra. —Sujetó sus hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Su compañera empezaba a adquirir un matiz de desesperación, y su voz chillona calaba sus tímpanos. — Iremos a comer, y tú te relajarás y hablaremos. Luego, sí quieres, me llevarás a tu casa para buscar el dinero, ¿Entendiste? —La chica cabeceó, afirmando. — Vamos.

Salieron, embriagados por la insoportable serenidad reinante, al exterior. Antes de cruzar el umbral, el que vestía de camarero le indicó a su huésped que se colocara el saco de quiero que llegaba a su cintura y era de manga larga. Al principio bufó, pero luego aceptó al ver las nubes grises presagiar una nueva tormenta.

Afuera soplaba un aire húmedo, sin embargo no salieron con paraguas, que humedecía los poros de sus dermis expuestas. Los transeúntes empezaban a asomar, sea a pie o en autos, por las calles de Ikebukuro. Shizuo recordó que hace mucho que no vislumbraba el asfalto, se sentía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Pareciera que con la llegada de Kanra el eje que se desacomodó en su vida hubiese vuelto a su lugar.

"_¿Ves, idiota? Sólo era cuestión de que te alejes y pienses, nada más_", se dijo, sonriendo sarcástico.

Las palmas en sus bolsillos se contrajeron en puños impotentes al frenar en un determinado semáforo, con signos de haberse reconstruido. Reconoció el cruce al instante, era el que marcó el ayer y el hoy, el crimen que cometió sesenta días atrás.

El maldito sitio donde dio muerte a Orihara Izaya, se imponía espléndido a diez metros suyos.

En ése momento sólo fue capaz de clavar sus pies en el suelo, y tratar de controlar el temblor que amenazaba con quebrar su columna, mientras aguardaba a que cambie el color del poste de tránsito. ¿Tan cerca de su hogar perpetró el asesinato? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que el fantasma de su enemigo vagaba errante a escasas cuadras de donde dormía?

De nuevo esas apariciones atacaron su mente con intensidad, buscando el desmoronamiento de su propia psicología.

Entonces, cayó en la absoluta razón de las cosas.

Izaya, vivo o muerto, seguía fastidiándolo. Aquel chico inestable y abandonado de los diarios era un invento, una farsa creada por el informante para dar pena.

No existía, nunca existió. Fue un estúpido en creerle.

—¿Shizuo–san?

Y allí estaba ella, llamándole con su verborrea aguda, para que juntos cruzaran la vía.

La odiaba. Odiaba a Kanra porque ella se asemejaba al fallecido. Odiaba su recuerdo, su olor, sus ojos, todo. Los odiaba a los dos.

Un súbito arranque de adrenalina afloró en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

"_No hay vuelta atrás_"

—Corre.

—¿Eh?

—¡Corre!

La dama no entendió, pero hizo lo que le pidieron.

Corrió, y Heiwajima la persiguió, como antaño hubo hecho con su némesis.

Después del letargo, el monstruo de Ikebukuro volvió a rugir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryugamine Mikado jadeaba, esperando que el semáforo le permitiera continuar su carrera a la escuela, cuando lo vio.

Para él no era desconocido el dato de que el informante de Shinjuku ya no era un clavo en el zapato, mas nunca creyó ver a Heiwajima Shizuo persiguiendo, con la misma expresión que se tatuaba en su rostro al perseguir a Izaya, a la nada.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

¿Por qué Shizuo corría, encolerizado, a nadie en particular?

* * *

.

**Fin**

**Próximo Capítulo:  
"**Negociación**"**

.

* * *

.

**(1): **Cómo no sé lo que significa "Orihara", puse un apellido que sonara más o menos parecido al de él.

**(2): **Según la novela, Izaya creía que Shizuo era una mujer porque lo escuchó de unas chicas. Eso dice la wiki (?)

**(3): **Shizuo significa tranquilidad.

**(4):** Duende en inglés es "Troll". Sobran explicaciones del porqué el apodo, ¿No?

* * *

N.A.:

¡PERDÓN POR LA ENORME TARDANZA! No tengo excusas, y creo que no servirían para explicar el porqué tardé tanto en actualizar, espero que éste cap les haya gustado mucho n.n me ha costado bastante. Ahora no mentiré y les diré que es posible que tarde con el que viene, pero tengan por seguro que lo tendrán :'D

Felices fiestas -atrasadas-! Gracias por leer, comentar y demás, espero sus críticas~

Nos leemos en el próximo, bye bye~


End file.
